Not So Happy Birthday
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Perayaan hari kelairan yang suram dan kakak pacarnya yang justru menjadi teman mainnya sekarang. Bukankah ini perayaan ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ada? Yamanaka Ino tak tahu, apa kemunculan Uchiha Itachi ini menjadi penambah hari buruknya atau malah menjadi penyelamat harinya. / BDAY FIC For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie! AU! RnR?


**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning**_ _: Alternative Universe_

 _SPECIAL FF FOR_ _ **SUKIE 'SUU' FOXIE**_ _'s BIRTHDAY_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa idemu tidak murahan?!"

Ino mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan gemas. Diliriknya Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi sahabatnya itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan polosnya, sembari menikmati eskrim stroberi di genggamannya. Beberapa saat lalu, Sakura mengiriminya pesan, memberinya alternatif skenario untuk mencerahkan hari yang sebenarnya suram ini—dengan mengajak Uchiha Itachi main wahana rumah hantu dan memeluk lelaki itu.

Bukankah ide Sakura itu murahan?

Mana mungkin ia memeluk Itachi?

Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya ia sampai menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi di pasar malam ini? Bukan hanya Itachi saja sih, tapi juga ada Sakura—yang juga menyeret Naruto, sahabatnya, yang saat ini muntah-muntah setelah naik wahana roller coaster. Ada Itachi yang sedang menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Naruto. Jadi, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ino.

Hari ulang tahun yang suram.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ino berhasil jadian dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang teler, atau dia hanya menerima Ino karena sedang lowong, atau memang Sasuke berniat membuka hatinya untuk Ino. Tapi sesungguhnya, kemungkinan terindah yakni kemungkinan terakhir, tidak sinkron dengan kenyataan akhir-akhir ini. Sebulan terakhir, sikap Sasuke terlihat dingin. Bukannya Sasuke orang yang hangat sih, namun kondisinya agak berbeda dengan yang dulu Ino kenal di awal-awal jadian. Paling tidak, Sasuke masih menanggapi beberapa usaha Ino saat membuka obrolan ringan—tapi sekarang, sangat singkat, dan dingin seperti balok es. Bulan lalu, Sakura mencoba menenangkan hati Ino dengan bilang, "Mungkin karena kalian sekarang terpisah lokasi. Hubungan jarak jauh dan pembicaraan yang terbatas alat komunikasi kan memang riskan salah paham, _Pig_."

Singkatnya, setengah tahun lalu, Sasuke memilih kuliah di luar Tokyo.

Bukan kapasitas Ino untuk merajuk pada Sasuke agar tetap tinggal satu kota dengan Ino. Apalagi jadian baru seumur jagung. Di hari ulang tahunnya, meski Ino bilang pada Sakura bahwa ia bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke takkan memberi kesan spesial apa-apa, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa sebenarnya sahabatnya itu hanya sok kuat. Pasti sebenarnya Ino ingin menangis sampai membuat apartemennya banjir bandang. Maka, Sakura mendatangi Ino dengan menyeret tetangganya, Naruto, dan mendadak membuat rencana bermain di festival pasar malam.

Ino sebenarnya kesal. Sengaja, ketiganya melewati rumah Uchiha, berharap Sasuke memang pulang—mungkin saja Sasuke sebenarnya pulang dan ingin memberinya kejutan. Naruto yang tak sabar, menggedor pintu rumah Uchiha, dan sosok lain membuka pintu. Sikapnya ramah, jauh lebih ramah dari adik sulungnya.

"Apa kabar, kalian?"

.

.

.

"Kabar Sasuke baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Hanya saja, besok pagi dia ada ujian. Makanya dia tidak pulang," jelas Itachi tenang. "Kuharap kau memaklumi."

Ino sempat emosi ketika beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke mengiriminya pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang 'datar'. Tebak Ino, pasti Sasuke baru tersadar kalau pacarnya ulang tahun, karena Itachi yang mengabarinya. Tentu saja, dari awal, Naruto dan Sakura yang menyebut-nyebut bahwa hari ini Ino ulang tahun—itulah senjata Sakura saat mengajak (atau lebih tepatnya memaksa) Itachi untuk ikut keluar bermain. Traktiran ulang tahun Ino.

.

.

.

" _Gila apa? Kenapa mengajak Itachi?" desis Ino begitu Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil jaket, beberapa saat setelah Naruto dengan polosnya memaksa Itachi ikut bergabung di perayaan ulang tahun Ino yang ala kadarnya dan tak terencana._

" _Daripada hanya kita bertiga, lebih baik kan double date?" sanggah Sakura enteng._

 _Ino menepuk jidat Sakura dengan keras. "Double kepalamu! Memangnya siapa dengan siapa yang kencan? Kau dengan Naruto memangnya kencan, hah?"_

 _Sakura mendelik. "Ap-apa? Tentu saja tidak!"_

" _Lalu? Aku dengan Naruto dan kau dengan Itachi? Heh?" Ino memutar bola matanya._

 _Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mau bilang iya, ia tak tertarik dengan Itachi—tidak setelah jaman masih SMP dulu, Sasuke terang-terangan menolak pernyataan cintanya. Tapi kalau bilang tidak, itu artinya ia kencan dengan Naruto dong—_

" _Kan memang Sakura teman kencanku!" seru Naruto kegirangan._

" _Kencan kepalamu!" Sakura mendecak, begitu pula dengan Ino._

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain-main, akhirnya ke-empat nya berdiri menghadap rumah hantu. Satu-satunya wahana yang belum mereka masuki. Wahana untuk bocah, kata Naruto. Ino melirik Itachi di sampingnya. Lelaki ini begitu dewasa dan hampir tidak komplain apapun. Semua kalimat yang lepas dari mulutnya adalah kalimat yang tenang dan menyenangkan untuk didengar. Mungkin seperti inilah sifat lelaki dewasa kantoran. Itachi tidak protes diseret ke sana ke mari oleh Naruto, sahabat adiknya. Tidak mengomel juga mendengar cerocosan Sakura dan Naruto yang sering adu mulut tak jelas.

Kenapa Ino tidak jatuh cinta pada Itachi saja dulu? Jatuh cinta pada Sasuke hanya membuatnya makan ati.

"Kalian yakin mau masuk ke sini?" Itachi menoleh pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"A-ah? Ehh?" Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Tentu s-saja, ini mainan bocah!" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Yakin?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Kau jaga saja Ino!" seru Sakura sebelum akhirnya gadis itu ngacir sembari menyeret Naruto masuk ke rumah hantu, meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Itachi tertawa kecil.

Ino terpaku.

"Ada apa?" Itachi berhenti tertawa.

"Ah… mm, tidak sih. Tidak tahu kalau kau bisa tertawa."

"Memangnya Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa di depanmu?" Itachi tersenyum teduh.

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres, Itachi mengubah topik. "Kau tidak takut gelap?" Lelaki itu mulai melangkah dan memberi instruksi pada Ino untuk mengikutinya. Diulurkannya satu tangannya pada Ino.

Gadis pirang itu terpaku sesaat.

"Ino?"

"Takut gelap? Memangnya aku ini—"

"GYAAAAHHHHHH GGGYAAAAA!" Suara teriakan Naruto dan Sakura dari dalam rumah hantu menggema sampai ke luar.

"—memangnya aku ini mereka?" Ino terkikik dan meraih ujung lengan jaket Itachi, mencubit kainnya dengan hati-hati.

Keduanya memasuki rumah hantu dan langsung disuguhi dengan kegelapan yang gelap gulita. Ada beberapa jejak cat _glow-in-the-dark_ warna _shocking pink_ dan hijau kuning yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk arah di pojokan-pojokan lantai. Dengan hati-hati, Ino melangkah perlahan. Ada suara-suara kaset seperti suara burung hantu, suara deritan kayu jendela, tawa tak jelas dari patung-patung yang dipasangi seragam rumah sakit yang mengagetkan mereka. Sesekali Ino hanya memekik saja—karena kaget.

Tidak lebih.

Pikiran gadis itu tengah meratap.

Kesal setengah mati karena punya pacar tapi rasanya seperti tak punya pacar.

"Hei, Ino?"

Langkah Ino terhenti karena menabrak punggung Itachi yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Tanpa sadar, pegangan tangan Ino pada jaket Itachi terlepas. "Ya?" Ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Gelap sekali. "Eh?" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengibaskan tangannya ke sekitar. Hanya ada ruang kosong. "I-Itachi?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Mata Ino membulat dalam kegelapan. "Itachi?" Panggilan Ino tetap tak membuahkan sahutan. Ke mana Itachi? Apa lelaki itu sudah berjalan jauh di depan? Setelah memanggil-manggil nama sulung Uchiha itu berulang kali namun tak ada jawaban, Ino merogoh kantong cardigan ungunya. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya, tepat ketika ada pesan Sakura muncul di notifikasi layarnya, memberitahukan bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sialan yang membuat gadis itu berteriak-teriak berulang kali. Ah, nama Sakura membuat Ino ingat. Sakura bilang, ada baiknya Ino merilekskan pikiran dengan memikirkan bahwa Itachi bukan partner kencan yang buruk.

Bahagia bisa didapat dari mana saja.

Bukan hanya dari Sasuke.

"Itachi?" Ino merasakan suaranya menjadi parau. Bolehkah ia menangis sekarang? Gadis itu sesenggukan dan mengucek matanya dengan kasar. Apa menangis karena hantu bohongan di wahana ini bisa jadi alasan yang bagus jika ia keluar dari tempat ini dengan mata sembab? Ino mengangkat ponselnya, menjadikannya sumber cahaya.

"Ssshhh…."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi dan mengangkat ponselnya, menjadikannya senter.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangnya.

Ino menoleh dan senternya menyorot wajah jelek dengan mulut terjulur dan mata putih dengan sebagian rambut panjang membingkai separuh wajah.

"BOO!"

"GYAAAAAHHHH! SETAAAAN!"

Ino yang kaget menghantam wajah horror yang mendadak muncul di samping bahunya. Hantaman itu selaras dengan suara teriakan Ino yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara melengking kesakitan ketika sosok itu jatuh terduduk.

Eh? Bukannya hantunya wahana ini patung semua?

Ino memungut ponselnya yang jatuh dan menyorotkan senternya dengan benar.

Itachi!

Lelaki itu memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kami-sama!" pekik Ino. "Astaga, maafkan aku!" Buru-buru Ino berjongkok dan mendekat pada Itachi. Gadis itu merutuk berulang kali sembari mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

"Hahahahahaa!"

Yang dikhawatirkan Ino malah tertawa kencang. "Itachi?"

"Memangnya wajahku seperti, hahahaa, hantu?" tanya Itachi masih terpingkal. "Kau bilang tak takut hantu tadi?"

Ino mengusap mimisan Itachi dengan ujung cardigannya. "Aku bilang tidak takut gelap. Bukan tidak takut hantu!" teriak Ino. "Siapa suruh menakut-nakutiku!"

Itachi masih setengah tertawa. "Perempuan mana yang melihat hantu malah menjotos wajah hantunya?"

"Ada! Aku!"

Jawaban sengit Ino justru membuat Itachi tertawa kencang. "Kau ini… benar-benar."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Gadis itu perlahan ikut tertawa. "Konyol… sekali."

"Kau juga."

Ino akhirnya tertawa kencang. "Setan mana yang malah tertawa setelah mukanya ditonjok begini?"

"Ada. Aku."

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Ayo… keluar dari sini. Akan kuobati hidungmu."

Itachi menahan lengan Ino. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan meminta Ino duduk di depannya. "Tiga menit. Di sini dulu. Tertawa atau menangis. Kutemani."

Ino terpekur.

"Meski aku lebih memilih melihatmu tertawa seperti barusan."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Diusapnya ujung hidung Itachi. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari sana. Andai saja, Sasuke sehangat lelaki dewasa di hadapannya ini, Ino pasti akan bahagia sekali. Tapi tiga menit dari sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir, Ino bahagia juga. "Terima kasih."

Itachi mengusap kepala pirang Ino. "Tak masalah. Selamat ulang tahun, Ino."

Ucapan lelaki di hadapannya menjelma menjadi mantera bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

.

 **E N D**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY TWINNIE, SUU!**

Love you love you love youuu~~ cepat pulang ke Indonesia, hahaha! Spesial fic super rush yang fluff dan sedikit gak jelas kecuali bagian akhirnya. Minta ItaIno sih, wkwkwkwk. KakaIno lebih susah sih. But overall, happy birthday, may happiness always be upon you, sweetie! You are strong and keep laughing!


End file.
